This is how a heart breaks
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Hiyashi Hyuga has always knwn that he will be the one to break his daughter's heart beyond repair.


**Title:** This Is When a Heart Breaks

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Hinata, Hiyashi, Hanabi  
><strong>Summary: <strong>'Ne, otou-sama, Hanabi-sama will be an excellent leader to this family one day, wouldn't you agree? She'll grow to be strong and independent and outou-sama will be proud of her, ne?'

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:**The Hyugas have always fascinated me with the apparent lack of family affection of any kind. I hope I got the mod right. It ended the way it did, because, honestly, do you think there will ever be a Hyuga massacre if it comes to Hinata to do it. Also, I don't think that Hiyashi knows the real reason behind the Uchiha massacre. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

Hiyashi thinks his daughter is weak for crying. He detests her. He despises her pitiful weakness whenever she lets big fat tears roll down her cheeks at something he said. But at the same time he is terribly afraid of the moment when there will be no more tears. He is afraid of the moment when he will know for sure that he has pushed too far, twisted too much, and broken something vital. For he knows, beyond doubt, that he will be the one to break his daughter's heart beyond repair. He fears the moment when her eyes will go cold and emotionless. He doesn't fear for her. He fears for his family. Everyone in Konoha remembers what happened when the Uchihas pushed their son too far. But regardless of that quiet fear in the back of his head, he continues the verbal and physical abuse, hoping that it will make her into a stronger, fitter leader for the family. It is, after all, all for the family.

'Worthless and pathetic,' he spats. 'How could you let your cousin defeat you? Do you think that he is more powerful and deserving than you – a member of the main branch?'

She stands in front of his desk quietly and waits for him to finish. He, on the other hand waits for the tears.

'You are worthless,' he repeats. 'You don't deserve the name Hyuga.'

He thinks he can actually hear a snap in that moment. He thinks he can hear the chords breaking, and her heart giving under the shattering words. He thinks he can hear the crashing noise. He never expected that heartbreak would have a sound. Still, he hopes he imagined it and he waits for the tears.

'I know, otou-sama,' she says, instead. Her voice is level and even. 'I shall try harder not to disappoint you anymore.'

The words come flat and deprived of meaning. They sound cold and somehow detached. He can't count the times he heard them over and over in a tearful tone filled with begging and it disgusted him. Now, they scare him.

In a last attempt to evoke some emotion he says:

'I am removing you from the position of an heiress. That will be your sister. You are to call her Hanabi-sama from now on.'

'I understand.' She says calmly and walks out of his office. He expects her to slam the door. He almost hopes she does to show him that there's still part of her in that cold empty person. The door closes quietly behind her.

Later that afternoon he finds her sitting by the lily pond. Her face is calm and serene. The expression is detached, somehow, otherworldly. She gives no identification to have heard him approaching.

'Ne, Hinata,' he says.

'Otou-sama?'

'What happened today?' he asks.

'Just the usual, otou-sama. You insulted me and I walked away.' She keeps her tone polite and respectful.

She doesn't move, her expression doesn't change, her voice doesn't alter. He remembers the horrifyingly vivid image of Itachi Uchiha just days before the massacre. That sort of cold calm that has taken over his daughter had taken over him.

'Ne, otou-sama, Hanabi-sama will be an excellent leader to this family one day, wouldn't you agree? She'll grow to be strong and independent and outou-sama will be proud of her, ne?'

She asks him with a smile. There is not a hint of malice in her voice, or envy. Just the quiet happiness for her sister mixed with a little sadness that she could never be the daughter he wanted.

Hiyashi relaxes. His weak-willed daughter will never be able to do anything like the Uchiha brat. Horrid actions like that required stamina. He can't help but feel a little disappointed still.


End file.
